


A Temporary Solution

by DelilahBlueEyes



Series: A Temporary Solution [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple has been gone for a while now and Belle uses his computer to order a…. replacement until he comes home. Sometimes a girl has to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gepardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepardo/gifts).



Belle set the box on the kitchen island and went to get the blue plastic handled scissors from she remembered seeing from a drawer. She opened the blades and slid one neatly through the clear packaging tape before pulling apart the sides of the lid and peering inside. The layer of bubble wrap was taped to itself and she had to pick at the edges with her nail to unstick it before she could unravel it. And here it was. In it’s own discreet red box, wrapped in a layer of tissue paper. She glanced around the empty room guiltily before pulling the box against her chest and hurrying through the equally empty house to the stairs. Of course there was no one to see her and her unsavory purchase, but years of propriety lessons were too deeply ingrained too be ignored. Up the stairs, in the master bedroom with the door locked behind her, she finally felt safe. She sat at the foot of the bed and placed the box on her knees, slowly lifting the lid away and flipping the tissue paper out of the way.

 

And there it was in molded (and faintly aromatic) rubber, her new… er… dildo, the website had called it. It was bigger than she thought it would be, she saw with dismay. She wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her ribs and lifted it out of the little foam cradle. It seemed to be the right size in her hands though, her thumb and forefinger barely overlapping each other and she decided that it must just change the perspective without a body attached. The place where the shaft would meet the pelvis, were it a real penis, was flared slightly and she turned the end up to her eyes to touch the suction cup set at the base. It was very detailed, veins raised in an intricate pattern over the surface and the flanges of the head slightly dimpled. Yes, the size was right and the texture would do, but the color was awful. She’d sat before the glowing screen of the wheezing old computer in the corner of the study for nearly twenty minutes, struggling to find the perfect color. She’d known immediately that a skin toned…. thing would be too close to the lie that buying one at all really was. Instead she’d tried her hardest to match as closely as possible the irridescent skin color she recalled from her time in the Enchanted Forest, the shifting green-gold of her imp that seemed to match his mood.

 

Her imp. She smiled fondly as she thought of him, even as she sat at the foot of the bed they shared for such a brief time with her hands wrapped around a cheap replacement for him. She knew it was just for that reason that she had bought it in the first place. Their time together had been so very brief, their time together when they were intimate even more brief. She’d just begun to learn the pleasure that could be found with another person before he’d left her and after only a handful of weeks, she missed him fiercely. She remembered waking late at night with a hot, swollen, desperate feeling roiling in her belly and her cheeks heated as she recalled a word she had once heard for that particular type of lonliness. She was horny.

 

She ran her hand under the length of the shaft until she cupped the testicles and frowned. They were all wrong. She’d only touched Rumple fleetingly; had only had the chance to touch him twice, to reach under him and heft the sac once but she knew. This was too dull and light in color, too calm to the touch. This was unforgiving plastic softened slightly to further the illusion, but it was an illusion all the same. This paled in comparison to the real thing. For a moment she wanted to throw away from herself, throw it in the trash and forget it. She missed her true love fiercely, missed his sharp wit and his soft eyes and his easy laughter. Tears began to well in her eyes and she berated herself for feeling so sorry for herself. He’d gone to do something no one else could and he’d left her behind for both their safety, but it didn’t make the seperation any easier. She looked down at the bobbing head of her new toy and forced herself to lay it on the bed beside her. She would change into her favorite nightgown, brush her hair and then take the time to figure out how to do…. Whatever it was one did alone. It was best that she experiment now, in the truthful light of day than wake up in the night with her insides clenching hungrily around nothing and reaching for a man who was realms away from her.

 

Returning minutes later with her pinchy shoes safely in the closet and her panties left in the hamper in the bathroom (and after giving her new purchase a quick scrub in the sink), she crawled into the enormous bed with the toy in one hand and a romance novel in the other, leaning over to her nightstand to retrieve the small bottle of lubricant she’d ordered separately. Sitting with her legs crossed under the heavy blankets, she opened the book to a scene she remembered well as having frustrated her to no end before. The hero was in the midst of seducing his would-be lady love, using mouth and hands to distract her from the argument they’d been having when she realized that this wasn’t going to work for her. What was usually enough to have her squirming was not going to work now that her little rubber friend was present. Shutting the book with a sigh she lay back on the pillows and raised the dildo above her head, watching it nod at her when she twitched her hand. What would Rumple say if he could see her now? Would he laugh, she wondered? Or would he wish to help?

 

Her breath caught as the idea began to bloom in her mind. Would he lie down beside her and stroke a hand down over the arm holding the toy? Would he nestle her close against her side and hold her? Would he whisper in her ear, “Here, love, let me help you.” She thought he would and anyway, the surge of heat that answered the imagined murmur was exactly what she’d been looking for. So she shut her eyes and let the fantasy expand until she thought she felt the mattress dip slightly beside her as he shifted.

 

“Please let me help you?” he murmured to her, and she pictured long fingers trailing over her jaw. “I should be here to take care of you, would love to be able to take care of you but since I can’t, let me help you with this.”

 

She nodded tensely and swallowed, feeling the heat thicken and settle hot and heavy in her hips. She could almost feel the rough hum of approval he gave and shuddered, wishing she could feel his breath against her cheek.

 

“Thank you, Belle. Here, throw that book away. You won’t need it. And open the lube.”

 

She tossed the book from the bed so hard that the binding came loose and a few pages fluttered to the floor, laughing when he did. The little plastic cap was easy enough to remove with her eyes closed and soon she had the toy in one hand and the bottle in the other.

 

“Now get a bit in your hand, just a dime-sized amount- there, that’s perfect. Now you’re gonna rub that over the shaft until it’s all slick and warm. Just imagine it’s me, sweetheart.” She followed the instructions, pumping her hand up and down the thick shaft before palming the head. The liquid spread quickly and soon her hand was covered with the stuff. “Good, that’s perfect. Now it’s time to get yourself ready, love.”

 

This she knew about. This she had known since she was a young girl, sneaking books from the library in her petticoats to read by candlelight in the twilight hours. She knew how to please herself this way. Slipping her hand down under the sheets, she drew up the hem of her nightgown and brushing careful fingers over her mound. She imagined his warm breath rushing against the exposed skin of her chest and shivered.

 

“Push the blankets down and let me see you?” He asked quietly, almost hesitantly.

 

How he could still hesitate to ask even the smallest favor from her was equally endearing and assuring. She did as he asked, pushing the heavy comforter and sheet down with the hand still holding the dildo until she could kick them to the end of the bed and lay completely exposed to the cool air. Her initial instinct was to pull them back up but imagining his warm hand on her stomach and his murmured encouragement in her ear calmed her somewhat. She wasted no time in slipping her fingers through her folds to find her clit, rubbing one fingertip against it and releasing a breath on the edge of a moan. The hand on her stomach began to slip downward, weaving through the neatly trimmed nest of wiry hairs that covered her mons and tickling her. Dipping her fingers lower, she found her opening to be wet and slippery. He hissed air in through teeth when she carefully pushed a finger into herself, her hips twitching slightly at the sound. A second finger followed the first after a moment and she pressed them in to the third knuckle with a sigh. The only sounds in the room were the harsh breathing of her lover and the occasional wet sounds of her fingers moving in and out of her body. When she moved to press a third finger in, his knuckles ghosted over her cheek.

 

“I think you’re ready, love,” he suggested and she nodded.

 

She licked her lips nervously as she brought the hand holding the toy down to her opening until the head slipped it’s way between her damp folds. She gasped at the sensation and clenched her free hand around a fistfull of the dark duvet.

 

“Breathe, sweetheart. Just relax. It’s just you and me and this is all about you.”

 

She nodded again and pressed the head of the toy up and into herself. It went easily enough, any small discomfort fading almost immediately as her body adjusted to the intrusion. It was the oddest sensation, feeling so full without the warmth or weight of Rumpelstiltskin to ground her. Were it not for the constant stream of encouraging nonsense in her ear she may have found the situation uncomfortable. It would be so quiet, she thought. But no, he was beside her, telling her how beautiful she was, how well she was doing. She tilted her head back into the pillows, tightened her grip on the base as she pulled the toy out and pushing it back in again. The sound that left her was more surprised than anything else, a sort of ‘oh’, and she heard that rich chuckle against the top of her head.

 

“Feel good, my Belle?” he ground out, and she repeated the movement, thrusting back into herself with more force this time and groaning at the drag of the firm plastic against her slick walls. “That’s is. That’s lovely. That’s me inside you, Belle. Can you feel me?”

 

His words made her clench hard around the toy. Her hips twitched up into the increasingly powerful thrusts and she whimpered, pressing the wrist of her free hand to her mouth to try to muffle the sounds.

 

“No, love, I want to hear you. Please, let me hear you making those perfect little noises for me?” His voice was low and harsh, nearly a growl as he stared down the length of her body. She wanted to ask for his hand, for him to touch her, before she remembered that this was a fantasy. “Touch yourself, Belle. Touch your pretty clit and and tell me how it feels.”

 

She obeyed, bringing her free hand down to rub two fingers against the stiff bundle of nerves, sobbing at the rising wave of heat it caused in her body. Her hips were twitching and rolling constantly, causing her fingers to glide across the spot until she anchored her palm against her body. Her mouth was open, quick, keening sighs tripping over each other as they left her throat, rising in volume until the small room rang with them.

 

“Fucking gorgeous,” he whispered, nearly panting the words in her ear, although she felt them like thunder through her bones, sobbing when the sharp jolt reached her pelvis. “You’re so close, Belle. You’re almost there. Will you come for me when I tell you?”

 

She nodded, gasping out a response through lips that wanted only another pair to press against. She was on fire, overheated and ready to crawl of her skin and wishing she had a strong pair of shoulders to hold on to. She shoved the cock (he’d used that word once and she liked it) into herself until the muscles in her arms ached, hips jumping to meet the thrusts. She turned her head to the side, eyes clenched tight as the pleasure sharpened to the point of pain.

 

“Now,” he commanded, and she arched up and threw her head back and shattered. A sharp jolt of white-hot heat flew down her spine and her toes curled as her entire body tensed, her walls spasming powerfully as her hands fell still. Her orgasm was so intense it nearly left her breathless and she lay there for some minutes, eyes heavy with sleep and body burning sweetly with aftershocks. She dismissed her conjured image of her true love with a last imagined kiss to her damp brow and carefully removed the dildo from her body, studying the way it shone in the afternoon light. This would never replace Rumplestiltskin, not in any way, but perhaps it was the perfect placeholder until he could come back to her. She stretched her arms up above her head and popped out of the bed to wash her new favorite toy before putting it away in her nightstand drawer with the little bottle of lube that had fallen from the bed at some point. She had work to do before she could go to sleep, but she had a feeling that having her very own Dark Dildo to come home to would help to put a smile on her face through any trial the townsfolk might create.


End file.
